Clutch
Clutch was portrayed by Steve Bedernjak. Character History Original Degrassi: Season 3 Clutch first appears in Can't Live With 'Em (1) in Grade 11 at Borden High School. He has a general disdain for the grade nines when they come to visit for the science classes. His best friend Paul has eyes for Lucy Fernandez. Paul and Lucy start dating in Can't Live With 'Em[[Can't Live With 'Em| (2)]], and Clutch chauffeurs Lucy and Paul around in his neon-painted car. In A Big Girl Now, Clutch convinces Lucy to throw a party at her house when her parents are away, but doesn't let her invite her own grade 9 friends. In Star-Crossed, Erica Farrell has a thing for Clutch, so she tells Heather to ask his friend what his star-sign is to see if they're compatible. Clutch thinks Heather is the one who likes him, so he asks Heather to the bowl-a-thon in hopes of getting close to his real crush, Lucy. Heather switches places with Erica, and Clutch is none the wiser—because he only has eyes for Lucy at the bowling alley. Lucy and Clutch start dating. In Pa-arty!, Clutch buys beers for Archie Simpson, Joey Jeremiah and Derek Wheeler with his fake ID, taking some beer for himself. Clutch gets drunk and he and Paul head over to Lucy's house after her party has already ended. Clutch is acting belligerent and aggressive, and Paul tries to get him to back away from Lucy. Lucy knees him in his crotch and throws him out of the house before her parents get home. The next day in school he says he was sorry for the way he acted, but Lucy doesn't want to hear it. Season 4 Clutch lets Snake, Joey, and Wheels borrow his car for their Zit Remedy music video in Everybody Wants Something, but only because Lucy is directing it. Lucy forgives Clutch for acting a fool in Pa-arty! by inviting him to Heather Farrell and Erica Farrell's party in Just Friends. Clutch looks for Lucy at the party, but she doesn't show up because she is staying with her best friend, L.D. Delacorte in the hospital when she finds out she has leukemia. In Sixteen Part 2, Clutch contributes to Lucy's birthday video for L.D. In Natural Attraction, Lucy and Clutch go to the school dance together. In It Creeps, Clutch and Lucy say 'hi' to each other in the hallway. Season 5 In Bad Blood (2), Lucy interviews Clutch about the new condom machines at school. He says that he would never use a condom when he's getting "hot and heavy" with a "chick", so they've presumably already broken up. In Body Politics, Lucy doesn't have a date for the semi-formal, so they've definitely broken up by this time. Clutch basically becomes an extra and can be spotted in various episodes including the last episode, One Last Dance, where he can be seen at the dance, even though he would assumedly be in grade 13/OAC. Trivia *Clutch was the second character to get involved in teenage/underage drinking. The first one was Stephanie Kaye. *Clutch was the first alcoholic teenager in Degrassi History. *Clutch was the only Borden High School student to have left and transferred over to Degrassi High. *Clutch was one of twelve male characters to grow and wear his long hair. The other eleven were: **Claude Tanner. **Rick Murray. **Marco Del Rossi. **Dylan Michalchuk. **Spinner Mason. **Sean Cameron. **Johnny DiMarco. **Bruce the Moose. **Blue Chessex. **Hunter Hollingsworth **Oliver Category:DJH Characters Category:Male Characters Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:DH Characters Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:DJH Teens Category:Borden High School students Category:Main Characters